Nemutte
by nexta
Summary: Yet another fanfic version of the FE: Awakening story. Based on the Ylisse-Plegia War arc. Side note: 'Nemutte' means 'asleep,' so yeah. Rated 'T' for now, may change if I feel it needs to.


"In a vision that feels neither real nor dreamed, the Avatar and Chrom defeat the mage Validar. But in the vision's last moments, events take an unexpected turn…"

"Haaaaaaa!" A blue-haired male shouted out as he ran forward, swinging his sword at his opponent, a menacing sorcerer. The sorcerer blocked the male's sword swing with a handful of blue electricity, and then used it a sort of rope, lacing the energy around the blade of the blue-haired male's sword, pulling his arm backwards to keep the male there even as he tried to pull the sword away. The sorcerer suddenly cut the flow of electricity, causing the blue-haired male to stumble backwards. The sorcerer then summoned a large sphere of darkness, shooting it at the male, who rolled forward out of the way, and counter attacked with another swipe of his sword. The sorcerer dodged, teleporting away. A robed figure suddenly entered the fray, charging electricity in his hand. The blue-haired male pointed up with his sword. "Up there!" he shouted. Following this direction, the robed figure aimed his attack at the sorcerer, who was now hovering near the ceiling. However, a large bolt of dark magic shot down, causing both the blue-haired male and the robed figure to jump out of the way of the attack, the robed figure shooting a stream of electricity up towards their opponent, who teleported away with a taunt of "You fools!" Before they could react, another blast of electricity shot out, hitting the blue-haired male full on. As he attempted to recover, the sorcerer charged up another sphere of darkness. He laughed loudly, and with a shout of "Die!" he launched the sphere at the blue haired male. However, the robed figure ran forward, countering the sorcerer's attack with a sphere of lightning. The two magic attacks collided and canceled each other out as the robed figure rushed forward to stand at the blue-haired male's side. They both looked towards their opponent as the smoke cleared. The sorcerer merely looked at them, and made a displeased grunting noise. The blue-haired male turned to look at the robed figure. "You ready, Nate? This is our final battle. You're one of us, and no 'destiny can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Nate nodded, choosing not to speak, just focusing on the battle at hand. He gestured at the blue-haired male, signaling the he should go for a straight forward attack. The blue-haired male looked at him questioningly, but Nate just gestured again. The blue-haired male nodded and ran forward, with Nate following not too far behind. As he swung his sword at the sorcerer, the sorcerer chuckled and teleported again. Nate, however was used to this and was able to tell where he was going by the symbols that appeared in the air. He immediately fired a stream of lightning at the location where the sorcerer was set to appear, and the attack arrived just in time for the sorcerer to appear. His eyes widened and he cried out as the powerful attack hit him head on. He fell from the air and hit the ground with a 'thud.' Before he could get up, Nate shot him with another stream of lightning getting another cry of pain from the sorcerer. He still wasn't dead though, and he attempted to stand. The blue-haired male ran forward, and with the sorcerer so focused on Nate, it was easy from the blue-haired to reach the sorcerer and finish him with one final swing of his sword that tore the Sorcerer open from hip to shoulder, blood spraying forth as Chrom retreated to stand near Nate. The sorcerer grunted, a dark aura surrounding him as he took a step forward, and collapsed. The blue-haired male turned to Nate and smiled, but before he could speak, the sorcerer suddenly raised his head and shouted, 'THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU BOTH!" before shooting another sphere of darkness, aimed at the blue-haired male. Nate rushed forward and pushed his friend out of the way, taking the blow himself. He grunted and fell over onto his side as the blue-haired male rushed to him. "Hey, you all right?" he asked in concern as Nate rolled onto his back. He nodded and sat up, looking at the body of the sorcerer as it and the dark aura faded from view. The blue-haired male grinned. "That's the end of him."

Nate stopped hearing the blue-haired male's voice for a moment. A red veil passed over his eyes. 'Kill him…' said a voice in his head before everything returned to normal in time for Nate to hear his friend chuckle. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. At long last…"

Nate faded out again, the red veil covering his vision once again. 'Kill him…kill the Ylissean dog!' Nate shook his head violently, which caught the notice of his friend. "Hey, what's wrong?" He then noticed the red veil over Nate's eyes. "Ah, hang on-" He stopped suddenly, making a small choking noise. He stood up and stumbled backwards. A concentrated mass of lightning, packed into the form of a blade, was protruding from Chrom's gut. Nate quickly scrambled to his feet, the red veil fading from his eyes. He looked down, to the electricity still crackling around his hand. Did he do that…? When did he…? The blue-haired male began to speak. "This is…not your fault…" he choked out. "Promise me, you'll escape from this place….Please….go…." He then pitched forward and fell to the ground, not moving afterwards. Nate began to walk backwards, the only sound he could hear loud, mocking laughter, ringing in his ears…


End file.
